


dolan twins x reader

by Zerolife_zerolov



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, DolanTwins
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lemon, M/M, Other, Smut, Twins, Youtuber - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerolife_zerolov/pseuds/Zerolife_zerolov
Summary: basicly you and the twins are have the smex like a lot of it.and ya this i old and i mean old ehehe*cry's in corrner of the void*
Relationships: Dolan Twins - Relationship, Ethan Dolan/You, Grayson Dolan/Reader, Reader - Relationship, ethan dolan/reader, grayson dolan/ you





	1. the surprise

At the Dolan twins home at 6:48am:

Grayson pv:  
Hey Ethan do you have the spare keys to Y/Ns house The reason is so we (mainly me) can surprise her.

Ethan pv:  
Ya I do so do you want to go there   
Today we should go soon then she going to wake up soon.

The Dolan twins drive to Y/Ns home to surprise her but mainly Grayson is tho they got in Y/N/N (your nickname) house and hid from Y/N so they are not seen

Y/N pv:  
I got up and put on my over size flanel shirt and just my panties and headed to the bathroom when I was done I headed to my kitchen, I got eggs and some bread out and a pan I cracked one egg and waited for it too cook when the egg was fully cooked I put it on my bread then all out of no where someone hugged my waist and put there face in my neck and said good morning Y/N miss me.

Grayson pv:  
Ethan and I saw Y/N coming down the stairs with a big flannel shirt and just her panties Ethan was blushing and I was blushing too and saw her cooking eggs when she was done I look at Ethan and walk up behind Y/N and kneedled down and wrapped my arms around Y/N small waist and snuggle my face between her neck only to say good morning Y/N you miss me.

Ethan pv:  
I can't believe what I saw my brother kneeing down holding Y/N small waist he turned Y/N around and kissed her on her lips but chy push his away tell him why he was here but was cut off Grayson pushed her to the ground grabed her wrist and pined them down with his one hand and the other doing some thing. I can stand to see my best friend like that "hey Grayson stop leave her alone she clearly wants you to stop."

Grayson pv:  
I grabed Y/N and pushed her to the ground lightly and......


	2. the surprise part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it continues

Grayson pv:

I grabbed Y/N and pushed her to the ground light and sliding my hand up her body then to her wrist pinning her down but she was moving her lower and upper body but her lower body was grinding against my member it got hard but she didn't know from her moving so much. Ethan came out and ruin the surprise he said "stop she clearly wants you to stop" so I let Y/N go Ethan help Y/N up Ethan gave me a death scare same was Y/N but she started to blush and walk away around the counter Ethan looked down at my hard junk and said "you were going to have sex with Y/N were you with my best friend how could you." Y/N looked at me in a disappointing look.

Ethan pv:  
I help y/n up she looked at Grayson but she suddenly turn red and walk the other side of the counter I look at what Y/N was looking at and saw his member hard and able to see it in his pants I look at his eyes and called him out you were going to have sex with Y/N weren't you with my best friend his face went poker and looked at Y/N SHE WAS SHOCKED and walk up To me and......

(man this sucks i should make a new one that maybe better)


	3. the truth and wild

Graysons pv:

"Okay Eathen i know your mad but how about this we convince Y/N to have sex with us how that sound."

Eathen pv:  
"You know what fine....fine lets do it, they been teasing us."

Time skip//  
Y/n pv:

The dolen twin manage to convince me to have sex with them as they both look down at her while she strokes their length teasingly while looking up at them some grayson went behind Y/N and Ethan in front makeing a sandwich then they both made sure they where agusted to there side so after grayson and Ethan stated to move "mmmhm" y/n started to drool Ethan kissed me while grayson biteing my sholder marking me then lick the bite he made I moun loud soon after i came so did with grayson earthen keep going he stop and pulled out rubbed himself then a string of flued came out on to my stomce some hit on grayson to "dude really " "sorry bro" I layed down in between of eathen and grayson they put there arms around me as there body heat was comeing off of them make me more hot. I driffted asleep thinking "omg i just had sex with my best friends 😖 but it was worth it"


	4. the next step

YOUR PV:

After me and the dolan twins had our time together I still don't how they manage to have sex with them I mean really like damn don't they have charm but I had to go down stairs and eat the food I still didn't eat. I manage to slip though the sleeping pair I put on a flannel skirt and a black top with a jacket with spikes on the shoulders 

soon after I got down stairs and got my cool plate of food that I was suppose to eat until the twin come over walked over at my hickory black table with marble chunks and ate my food not even a minute later Grayson come behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck "GRAYSON w..hat are you doing up I thought you were sleeping" asking him "Eathen took over the bed and I noticed that you where gone so I wanted to see if you were still here thank god you where cuz i wanted to do this." Grayson smashed his lips to mine lips and tried to unclipped my bra "Grayson" I push Grayson away before he got the goodies (😂 don't know just come to mine) "why did you stop you didn't like it" Grayson smirked "You know i did i just want to eat and beside I like when the men get aroused and left horny for nothing now I'm going to wake up Eathen and I'll give guys something to eat what would you like" telling gray that so I can eat and rest before he could do anything more exotic (😅) "okay fine but can you make BLT for us" as he walk up stairs to get Eathen up "okay"

Time skip cause way not  
"Until next time on the dolan twins (smut)"


	5. round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your still here? why? oh well you do you

I was ready of what Grayson wanted but needed to do somethings in the morning. Soon after Grayson came back and Eathen was right behind him "hey there sleepy head how are you?" "Tired I think i'm going home." Aww well see you i had fun with you." " YO gray you want to came or do you want to stay?" "Umm i'm going to stay with Y/N bro" okay see you later then" then Eathen left out the front door all there was left was Grayson and me. I look at him and was lookinga t me with full on lust he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder bring me to my bedroom. "Gray put me down right now!." He did what I said but tossed me on my bed and removed his shirt toss it somewhere in the room. " Sorry Y/N but it just me here now" in a deep sexy voice while climbing on top of me.

Cliff hanger oooh stayed toon for next time


	6. the fun is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man if your on this last page im sorry like baddly.

F/M: favorite meal  
Y/Nn: your nickname

Your pov:  
Omg Grayson wants to have a solo action with me my face was red as a charry " come on why couldn't we just have some time to just watch some tv or make a youtube video but oh well now it's just me and Grayson fuck it. gray got down and dirty on me his hands traveled all over me he sucks on my skin leaving marks high and low more marks on me then ever before but it just made me moan as the lower he just went until he hit my button gray sucked, licked it if it was a Popsicle it made me moan "holy shit i... i think in about ...ahhhh Fuck!" I howl like a wolf as I gushed gray got up and got his Leaver and lined it up at my slit and pushed in my god he just ahhhh. Grayson slowly moved then getting faster and faster inhuman speed soon I started to get a knot in my stomach and my walls getting tight "ahhh y/n you're not going to cum yet not until I say so." I tried to hold back then gray started to move more slower and sloppy his dick twitched "okay cum now!" As he pulls out and cums on my stomach then layed next to me "fuck Grayson that was great" I huffed and puffed "ya that was great heh heh" gray slowly closed his eyes and started to sleep. I turn fully to gray and put my face in his chest and also dozed off

Time skip

I woke and the bed felt empty I propped myself up and looked around his shirt was still here and pants it took a fat sec to realize that it smelt good like F/M I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower then hooped out once I was done I went to the kitchen and saw Grayson make F/M "hey!" He looked at you with a grin "Hungary" handing a plate to you "ya thanks" I take a bite holy moly I was really good and keeped eating my meal and he was laughing "glad you like it Y/N" I looked at him and ask him " are you going home for Ethan?" I question "Ya he called if I was coming back so ya it was nice being with you Y/Nn see ya next time." He walked to your Door and waved goodbye. I walked to my door and locked it well I hope I see them soon.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> there more......oh god


End file.
